


Turn the lights off...

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i





	Turn the lights off...

**Title:** Turn the lights off...  
 **Chapters:** Oneshot  
 **Author:** [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[**fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)   
 **Genre:** Romance,Fluff,some humor maybe?...  
 **Warnings:** No beta,My first attempt to write a fic  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Tora x Saga  
 **Synopsis:**   Saga tries to explain a _mistake_ he did while he was drunk...  
 **Disclaimer:** I own the story only...

  
  Fifteen minutes is a long time. Yeah, in fifteen minutes you can do many things, like study, practise music, read some pages of a good book, even do some housework! But seriously, looking at a closed door for fifteen minutes, with your hand raised and ready to knock, is surely a silly way to spend them!...  
   But Saga didn't care about that, he didn't give a damn... He just stood there, in the cold hall, hoping that his bandmates would forget about him, so he would escape from tonights meeting... Yeah, escape and go hide himself under a pillow and a blanket... Or even drown himself with the pillow, himself and his embarrassment...

" Why the hell a movie night today! That Shou~! " He mumbled between his teeth as he took a big breath and finally pressed Shou's doorbell.

" Coming~ " Shou's almost singing voice sounded behind the heavy door and the grinning singer greeted him happily as he opened it. " Saga, you are late again! Everyone else is here! "

Saga froze in his place.

 ** _EVERYONE ?_    **He asked silently, spelling the word. Shou gave him a possitive nod. The bassist gulped, leaving a loud swallowing sound. His eyes widened in horror as he started stepping back.

" Hey, Saga, don't panic! Shou grabbed the slender man from his shoulders, pushing him gently inside the house. " Everything is going to be fine! "

" I doubt it, Shou... " Worry was drawn in Saga's eyes as he shearched again for the door, now closed tightly behind Shou's back.  " Shou... If i die tonight, i leave you my CD collection... "

" Stop that! " Shou rolled his eyes, giving Saga a light hit on his lap. " Noone is going to die tonight -though i love your CD collection- " he stopped as the bassist looked at him, freaking out. He let a big sigh. "Saga, calm down! " He shaked the guy's body a bit, hoping that Saga would relax. " Everything will be ok... Noone will make a scene infront of him... "

   Saga looked at the singer, thanking him inwordly for everything, when a new, giggling voice sounded close to his ears and seconds later a hand pated playfully his shoulder.

"Hey Sagacchi!!! " The small guitasist greeted him cheerfully. " You sure are late tonight! We've been _all_ waiting! "

   All?... The way Hiroto sayed that word, boldly, stressed Saga again... But no... Hiroto didn't know about -

" I heared that someone was naughty yesterday... "

   For some momments Saga lost his ability to move, while Hiroto was winking at him teasingly. Then, in an instant,the bassist turned around to face the door again. Oh how much he wanted to escape now...

" Well, goodnight! I have somethings to do home so - "

" **Stop. right. there.** " Shou's hand grabbed Saga's shirt, stopping him from running away, while his brown eyes shot a death glare at Hiroto.

" Pon... " He warned the guitarist.

"What? It was just a joke~ "

" Stop it! And you! " He turned  Saga. "Calm down! "

" How the hell can i calm down Shou? "

   Saga wanted to shout, to let his anger be heard in all the neibourhood, the entire world maybe... But he resist the urge to choke Shou, and drowned his voice in a low whining. No one else should hear all this...

"You promised to keed it a secret!!! "

" ... Right... " Shou blushed. "B-But Pon is a friend, and - "

" And Nao is too! " Hiroto sayed enthousiasticaly, vissibly amused with Shou's awkward expretion.

" Pon shut up! " He shouted at the shorter man, who bursted to laughter. He decided to ignore him, paying attention to Saga, who was now tomato - red and ready to explode.  
   
" Saga I... I _ "

" Thanks a lot Shou!!! Nao too?... Man, i can't believe i trusted your words! "

" Hey! It's not my fault being around when you got drunk and ki - "

" Is everything fine there? " A low voice interrupted them, making Shou an Hiroto jump and Saga shiver. Shou touched his shoulder in encouraging manner.

" No more teasing, promise. Let's go... "

   Saga took a deep breath as he stepped in the livingroom. The other two members of the band were there, Nao allready eating from the pop-corn Shou had prepared for all of them and Tora sitting casually on the couch, with a beer in his hands.

" Hey Sagacchi! " Nao smiled as the were watching a random movie on tv. Saga waved back at him and teased his hair playfully, when he heard again the same low voice as before.

" Hey... "

   Saga couldn'tturn to face the man, not after yesterday's incidet. He was sure Tora would be at least angry at him, yet his voice was calm. He avoided to stare at the guitarist's face and his can of beer - that brought him memories hewanted to forget. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of eyes staring straight at him with curiousity, those hazel eyes that were following him 'till the momment he stepped in the room. Focusing on Tora's black boots, he mumbled something that sounded like a hello an he sat on the floor, as far as he could from the dark haird man. Busy as he was, talking with Nao and Shou, he lost the amused expretion in the guitarist's features.

" Well,time for the movie! " Shou anounced to all of them. " I am going to rent one. Do you want to tag along, Saga? "

" Naaah, i just arrived here... " He murmured lazily while resting his head onthe small table infront of him.

" I'll come with you! " Hiroto jumped from his seat and followed the singer at the exit.

" Wait, i want to buy something too! " Nao stood up and wore his coat. " Anything you want guys? "

" Cigarettes, thanks... " Tora answered without moving his eyes from the TV.

" Hey Nao,wait! I think i'll tag along for a walk... " Saga rushed to stand up, his eyes widened in terror. He was so lazy, but he would do anything if he could keep his distance from the other man that way.

" I thought you just came here... " Tora said blankly, his eyes now piercing Saga.

" I... I... " The poor bassist lost his words. He sat back down on the floor, as if he was forced to do so, and stared at Nao pleadingly. He needed to get out of there by _all_ means!... Nao tried to find an excuse to drag Saga with him, but it seemed that he was too stressed to thing of something logical. And maybe Saga could not see a thing, but Tora's eyes turned to Nao, pointing him at the door. The older man shrugged, he could do nothing to save his friend. He gave an apollogetic look at the bassist and stepped out of the house, hoping that Saga's curses wouldn't work on him.

   And there they were, Tora and Saga, alone. Great...

   At least Tora turned again on that boring movie, so Saga could relax a bit. All that staring was creepy and uncomfortable... He leaned again on the table, gazing at the other man secretly. Was he angry? Shocked? Disgusted? He didn't know, and Tora never showed his feelings... He kept cursung the beers all over the world while praying to gods and demons for the others to come back soon... At least Tora looked calm... Maybe he knew how dorky Saga could become after some beers, maybe he was just kind... Saga observed Tora's facial features, calm and beautifull... He felt a warmth on his cheek. Whatever Tora was thinking about him now, he still was charming, and cool... And -

" Stop that. "

   Saga jumped, hitting his knee on the table, cursing inwardly.

" Wh-what? " He asked the older man, after regaining his cool position on the floor. He tried hard to hide any painfull expretions as he shifted his body.

" Glaring... You clumsy... "

" Shut up! " Saga felt his face burning instantly. " As if i have nothing better to do than staring at you! "

" Well,do you? "

   Saga ignored the question and tried to hide a blush. He raised a thin hand, gripping a glass of cold water Shou had brought for him. He started drinking it thirstily, hoping that it would calm down his feverish face. Tora now was staring at him. He smirked.

" Don't you want a beer? There are many left in the fridge! "

   And the worst happened. Saga choked, spliting out his water. Violen coughs prevented him from breathing normaly, his body was moving violently. He felt a hand patting his back, making him jump in surprise. But that had helped him also relax, and after some more coughing Saga was able to breathe again normaly, with Tora now sitting beside him, examining him. And that amused smile of his, that damn smile was still on his lips!

" I am fine " Saga moved away from the guitarist, his hand now resting on the couch. Saga rest his head on the couch, focusing his sight on the ceiling. Tora did the same, relaxing and fixing his eyes again on the movie. It was so quiet, the only sound in the room was the actors talking. Saga could hear Tora's light breath, inhaling and exhaling so calm... He liked the way they were siting, evn though he felt so uncomfortable.

" You are too silent today... " Tor's voice broke the silence and made Saga whimper. That voice, so warm and soft..

" I-I allways talk a little you dork! "

" Well, yeah, but today its like something ate your tongue... And i was carefull yesterday, although you kissed me so reclessly... "

   Everything was too much for Saga. The warmth on his cheek, his numb stomach, his dry lips, Tora's teasing glare. He bursted laughing nervously.

" I-I don't understand what are you talking about - "

" Oh yes you do, and pretty well as i can see... "

   Tora's gaze was intense, locked in Saga's brown eyes. The brunette frowned, his brain was about to melt. What was happening? What the hell was Tora thinking? What was that smirk for?....

" ... I need to go to the bathroom... "

He pushed himself upside, and he was almost on his way there when a stronger hand pulled him down again.

" Later... "

   No matter how much Saga struggled, the other's grip was too tight. Tora was leaning closer to him as he was trying to keep him on the floor.

" Leave me alone! " Saga shouted, fear sounding clearly in his trembling voice.

" First things first! " Tora insisted. He decrease their distance even more, as his lips were now inches away from Saga's ear.

" Don't you have something to tell me, Sagacchi? "

   Shiver dominated Saga's body. Heo stopped fighting the other's grip. He turned his head away from the guitarist,surreding his body on the floor and pouted.

" Saga... " Tora's fingeres touched gently Saga's chin - he notices Saga's whimper - and he tried to make the bassist face him. " Saga look at me... "

" No! " Saga shouted, loud and angry, letting his voice express what he couldn't with words. " Not, Tora! I am _not_ going to tell you _anything_ like this! "

   Surprised hazel eyes wondered to the bassist's chocolate ones. Anger and desperation was mirrored in them. He let a big sigh s he let Saga's wrists free.

" Allright  then... "

   Saga watched Tora standing up and turning all the lights off, now only the tv giving it'slow light to the room. He couldn't understand a thing of what Tora was doing. Then the taller man sat down again, next to him, and took  the tv controll in his hands. All could Saga see was a playfull smile in the others lips, the next momment the tv was switched off and peach black was surrounding them.

   Dark. Silence. And the too of them...

" Errr, Tora? " Saga was now nervous, so much that he couldn't stop the trembing in his hands anymore. He was afraid of darkness, but what was scaring him the most was his band mate. What the hell did he want?... " What's the meaning of this? "

Tora let a soft humming.

" You are afraid of talking to me... So, now there are no lights, you can't see me, i am not here for you... Talk... "

  Silence again, Saga gulped. Where the hell were the others to save him? It's been quite long since they left the house!!! But he liked it. He could see and hear nohing, except for his crazily beating heart and the other man's breath. He inhaled a bit amuont of oxygen and relaxed down in defeat.

" Well " He started. " Yesterday, after the rehearsal, we went to the bar... And you looked sad, tired. I didn't like that, so i wanted to cheer you up. But... i was drunk and... You know how dorky i am when i get drunk, right? "

   Silence. Tora didn't say a word and he could not see the man's expretion either... Hesitantly, Saga moved a finger on his own lips, caressing them at the memory of the kiss. He remembered it, every single detail. He smiled faintly. If it was going to be a confession night, it should realy be one...

" Ok, I lied... " He heard a shifting from Tora's side, probably his head, to look at where supposedly Saga was. " Yeah i was drank, i had one of the worst hangovers in my life after that night... And one of the most precious memories..."

   Saga blushed, but he didn't care. He didn't even care when he heard Tora shifting again, feeling now a warmth near his curled body. He only cared about finishing what he started.

" I couldn't controll myself, but i wanted too... When i kissed you, i felt like it... And i liked it a lot... "

   He took a big breath to encourage himself. Tora shifted again, his pinky finger now touched Saga's sweating hand. Saga could now feel Tora's body warmth, his fingers now climbing up Saga's shoulder, caressing gently the anxious man.

" For somethime now,i don't remember exactly when... I ... " Tora's finger was leaving it's trail on Saga's firm neck. The bassist almost lost his voice at the feeling but continued, he was so close, finaly saying what he was hiding for so long. " I like you Tora... I don't know for how long or how much, but i do... "

   The fingers now were playing with his chin. He wanted to say more to him, how fast his heart was bittibg that night, that he was going crazy the few momments the kiss lasted, but his trail of thoughts was lost when he felt the other man getting close to his lips. Trying to continue his speach was out of the question, his mind was struggling for it's sanity as that warm breath was getting closer and closer. His breath was cut, his voice was lost. He was panicking.

" Tora - "

" Shhh... " The other whispered soothingly, placing his index finger between his and Saga's lips, letting it to be the only thing between them. " No need to talk anymore... I've been waiting for long, Sagacchi..."

   A hum escaped Sagas lips, betraying the wide he had wore. Surprise was big, but the need to show his feelings to the guitarist was even bigger. Their eyes were locked, anything less was unimportant for the momment. They were looking each other with impatience and need.

" Let's put that hand of yours down then... "

   Tora chuckled lightly. " If you say so... "

   Saga nodded silently as his hands removed Tora's one, finaly leaving their lips free to touch. It was soft, slow and gentle, their lips moving carefully, to remember yesterday's kiss. But it was not like that, not at all. It was better. Sweeter. It was taking both their breaths away as it deepened. Soft touches and strong grips were mixed in a wild dance as the boys kept eachother so close,to make sure that all that was not a dream. Saga gripped Tora's T-shirt tightly. He finaly had  Tora in his arms, and nothing would take him away from there...

" Hey guys, we reanted a great mov - HEY! what happened here? "

   Well, except an awkward momment with friends... Losing themselves in knowing better eachother, none of them heard the key sliding on the door. Shou, Nao and Hiroto tried to find out what was happening as a loud thud was heared from the livingroom, along with curses and shouts of pain. Shou stepped in blindly, his hands on the walls as he was searching for the light's switch. When he finaly founded it and turned it on, the blinding light revealed Tora in his first place, on the couch, and Saga sitting casually on the floor.

" You are late guys! How long did it take you to chose one single movie? " Saga faked a pout as he was complaining to the others.

" Well " Shou started "Hiroto wanted spiderman and we - "

" **More importantly** " the shoter man cut him in the middle of his phrase "What were _you_ doing in the dark? I know you don't like it Saga... Except... "

   Hiroto let his phrase unfinished, looking at the two men on the livingroom teasingly. Soon the others followed too.

" Um... " Saga tried to thing of something quickly. " I... "

" Sleeping! " Tora said loudly enough. " We got bored waiting for you so we fell asleep... "

" What he said... " Saga agreed, nodding his head in reasurement.

   Hiroto burst laughing as he get close to Saga. "Hey Saga,it's hot in here, isn't it? "

" What are you talking about??? It's cold actually... " Saga almost screamed out, sitting better on his back.  
   Tora raised a brow,looking at them. And then he saw it. he saw the reason the smaller guy was grinning so evily about. Tora tried to warn Saga but it was too late... Everyone saw it, now smiling teasingly at them, except Saga.

" Well, is that so? " The boys burst laughing, Shous almost choked in his laugh.

" Ah, Sagacchi " he spat between gasps. struggling to breathe. " Your shirt is unbuttoned! "

 

 

Comment: So hello everyone, this is my first attempt to  fanfics,so please don't be harsh with me... ^_^ And i hope i'll find a beta soon... :/ I hope you enjoy it! :) Comments are apreciated! ^-^


End file.
